Ralph Breaks the Internet
Plot Video game bad guy Ralph and fellow misfit Vanellope von Schweetz must risk it all by traveling to the World Wide Web in search of a replacement part to save Vanellope's video game, "Sugar Rush." In way over their heads, Ralph and Vanellope rely on the citizens of the internet -- the netizens -- to help navigate their way, including an entrepreneur named Yesss, who is the head algorithm and the heart and soul of trend-making site BuzzzTube. Voice cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph,11 a gigantic but soft-hearted man who is the antagonist of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz,12 a glitchy racer who is the main character and princess of Sugar Rush and Ralph's best friend. * Gal Gadot as Shank, a tough and talented NPC racer in Slaughter Race,13 a racing-centered MMORPG introduced in the film. * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss, an algorithm that determines the trending videos on BuzzzTube14 (a portmanteau of YouTube and BuzzFeed).15 Parts of her character were modeled after Cruella de Vil, as both characters are seen as fashionable.16 * Jack McBrayer as Felix, a repairman who is the protagonist and playable character of Fix-It Felix Jr., as well as the husband of Calhoun. * Jane Lynch as Calhoun, the lead character of Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer of Sugar Rush. She was voiced by Mindy Kaling in the first film. * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore, a character representing a search engine of the same name, with an overly aggressive autofill.14 The character design was mainly inspired by that of the UPA "limited animation" films, as well as Professor Owl from the Ward Kimball-directed Adventures in Music shorts.17 Tudyk previously voiced King Candy in the first film.1418 * Alfred Molina as Double Dan, a half-worm virus creator who inhabits the deep web.19 ** Molina also voices Double Dan's conjoined brother Little Dan. * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak,1:3 owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. * Bill Hader (uncredited) as J.P. Spamley, a personification of clickbait pop-up ads represented as a desperate salesman who can't make a sale. * John DiMaggio as Arthur,an insecurity virus. DiMaggio previously voiced Beard Papa in the first film. All of the characters in the Disney Princess line appear along with Anna and Elsa from Frozen.212223 They were all voiced by their traditional voice actresses,2122 except for Cinderella and Aurora, who were voiced by their current voice actresses Jennifer Hale and Kate Higgins, respectively,23 and Snow White, who was voiced by screenwriter Pamela Ribon24 as opposed to Katherine Von Till.25 Alongside the voice cast is actress Kelly Macdonald reprising her role as Merida, a role she had so far only voiced in the original feature Brave while Disney had used sound-alike Ruth Connell for any other appearance of the character. Additionally, Rajah (Jasmine's pet tiger), Meeko (Pocahontas' pet raccoon), Cinderella's mice (including Jaq and Gus) and her bird companions, and Prince Naveen (in frog form, whom Ralph mistakes for Frogger) also appear in the film. Several characters from other films and media also cameo with their original or current voice actors, such as Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Maurice LaMarche as Tapper, Brad Garrett as Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and Anthony Daniels as C-3PO from Star Wars, while recordings of Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear and Vin Diesel as Groot are respectively recycled from Toy Story and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Additionally, Sean Giambrone (English YouTuber Daniel Middleton/DanTDM in the UK version, but not on the UK home release)27 voices the eboy, and Flula Borg voices Maybe, an algorithm who is an assistant to Yesss.1:328 Ali Wong, Timothy Simons, GloZell Green and Hamish Blake respectively voice Felony, Butcher Boy, Little Debbie, and Pyro, all of which are other characters in Slaughter Race as Shank's racing crew.1:3 The film's directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston voice bidders at an eBay auction, in addition to reprising their roles as Sour Bill, Zangief (Moore) and the Surge Protector (Johnston), respectively.1:429 YouTube personalities Colleen Ballinger, Dani Fernandez, and Tiffany Herrera also voice cameos. production during the production of the 2012 Wreck it ralph they were both director Rich Moore.